Living Together
by Crashed13
Summary: Lorena is looking for a place and takes up Bart's offer to stay with him.
1. Chapter 1

Lorena had decided to move out of the tower and go live on her own and be she asked Cassie if there was any place she knew of any place that was cheap but still nice to live in."Not you know,Bart has been looking for a roommate."Cassie said."I don't know Cassie,I mean I like Bart,but he might not want me as a roommate."Lorena said to Cassie."Why not,your fun to live with."Cassie then Bart walked into the kitchen and went to the gave Lorena a 'go ask him' Lorena gave her a 'hold on' rolled her eyes and walked over to Bart and asked him."Hey Bart you are still looking for a roommate right?"He nodded and asked,"Why need a place to stay?"She shook her head."No,but Lorena does."Cassie said pushing Lorena forward."Alright but you have to sign the sub-lease."Bart told Lorena."Really?"She said surprised."Yeah."He said."Thank you,thank you,thank you!"She yelled as she jumped into Bart's arms."Uh,your welcome,and you can move in anytime you want."He said Hugging her back."Is tomorrow okay?"Lorena asked."Yeah that's fine."Bart said taking a drink of water."Alright guess I better get packing."Lorena said."And if you want I could take you to the apartment office after your done."Bart offered."Sure sounds great."Lorena said Walking upstairs to an hour and a half later Lorena was packed and ready."You all packed up?"Bart asked As Lorena came down stairs."Yep and ready to move in she said sitting next to him." want me to take some boxes when I leave?"Bart asked."If you don't mind."Lorena said." of which I gotta go if I'm late for work my boss will chew me out."He went up to Lorena's room and some boxes she asked him to take home."Alright,Bye Lorena."Bart said heading out the door with the boxes."Wait!"Lorena shouted."What?"Bart asked."I want a hug."Lorena sweet talked smiled,set the boxes down and hugged her."Bye Bart."Lorena said pulling away from him."See you tomorrow."He said as she walked back up then left and went to his apartment in L. went upstairs and changed into layed down and wondered what it would be like sharing an apartment with turned the key to his apartment door and opened went and set Lorena's stuff in her went into his room and got dressed for went to sleep and wondered what it would be like living with Lorena.


	2. The move in

Lorena woke up feeling pretty excited about moving out of the tower and in with looked over at her alarm clock.11:00 had six hours until Bart was off of work and she got to move got up rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up picked out a few clothes and got in the she got dressed blow-dryed her hair and went down stairs for some breakfast,er Lorena got down stairs she made a sandwich and got some chips."Sleep well?"A voice said behind turned around and saw cassie."Suprisingly."Lorena answered."So I was thinking since you got rid of a lot of clothes last night packing,why don't we go shopping at the mall?"Cassie suggested."Yeah sure just let me finish eating."Lorena said."So on a scale from one to ten,how excited are you about moving in with Bart?"Cassie asked curiously."Eleven.I thought I would never get out away from the tower,which I need the space."Lorena answered."Are you sure that's the only reason your excited to move in with him?"Cassie asked putting a smile on her rolled her eyes."I like Bart but i'm just moving in with him."Lorena told the thought of her and Bart together did make her hurried up and finished her cereal then her and Cassie left the and Cassie had just left their 8th store when Bart Called Lorena."Hey I just got off work,you ready to go?"Bart asked through the phone."It's already five,sorry Bart I'll be at the tower as soon as I can."Lorena said."Alright I'm on my way so you've got a little time."Bart told her."Alright,see you in a little bit."She said."Alright,Bye."Bart said."Was that Bart?"Cassie asked."Yeah I've got to get back to the 's on way over here."Lorena answered."Alright let's go."Cassie they got to the tower Lorena rushed upstairs gathered all her stuff together and then threw them in boxes closed them up then labeled was a knock on her door."Come in."Lorena called walked in."Are you ready?"He asked."Yep."Lorena answered."Alright let's go."Bart gathered all her boxes and ran then into the trunk of the car and the said by to all the titans and climbed into the passenger were on the road in a comfortable Lorena was the first to speak."Thank you."She said."For what?"Asked Bart."You know letting me move in with you."She answered."No if there so happens to be a supermodel Thant needs a place to stay and all her supermodel friends I'm throwing you out."He hit him in the arm."I'm just kidding."Bart said."Listen I have to tell you something."Lorena said."What?"Bart asked."I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't like it.I sleep walk."She started laughing."That's it?"Bart asked."What do you mean that's it?"She said defensively."Lorena it's okay.I used to sleepwalk too.I still do sometimes."Bart said after he calmed down enough to glared at him."I'm not trying to be mean I just,it's a simple thing to be worried about."He rolled her eyes."I'm sorry."He sat back and fell asleeffor the rest of the soon as Bart pulled into the parking spot of his apartment complex he gathered Lorena's stuff and put in the room she was staying even fixed her bed for everything was set up he hung all her clothes and put up her other everything was done he went to his car opened Lorena's door and picked her up bridal style and took her had taken her up stairs and tucked her realizing it he leaned down and kissed her forehead."Good night."He whispered into her smiled for some thought she was having a good dream but that's wasn't the walked over and turned out the lights and shut her door made his way to his room and got dressed for bed he left his clothes on the floor and climed into fell asleep thinking about Lorena and him living had no idea what she was doing as far as she knows she still She walked right into Bart's room and took all her clothes off except her panties and the picked up Bart's shirt and slipped it she climbed into bed with turned over and faced her then wrapped his arms around her completely unaware that Lorena was in his there they were snuggled up together and that's how Lorena found herself in the first she smiled then she realized she was in bed with first thing she did was make sure she had all her clothes on then she slowly pulled away from Bart then She saw what she was in,nothing but Bart's shirt and her lace left Bart's room in a rush but was sure to shut the door quickly took off the clothes she was wearing and got in the came out of the bathroom dressed for the she saw Bart eating a bowl of cereal in what he was wearing when she woke up next to him.A pair of shorts and no put the clothes she had in her hands in the laundry basket for later washing."Morning."Bart Greeted."Good Morning."Lorena said fixed herself some eggs and poured two glasses of orange headed back to the table set down her plate and orange juice then handed the other glass to Bart."Thanks."Bart said taking the glass."Are you off today?"Lorena asked."Yep,every wednesday and weekend."He answered."So your free today?"Lorena asked." hey do you know why I found a black lace bra and a pair of jeans and an aqua blue shirt in the middle of my floor?"Bart asked."I don't know how many girls live you know why I ended up in your bed?"Lorena asked a smirk on her face."Yeas came in my room after I tucked you in,undressed yourself,then grabbed my shirt put it on and climbed in bed with me."He said."I don't remember doing that,and why would I be naked in front of you?"She said."You said you sleep walk."He pointed out."Well yeah,I guess that could've happened."She said."Anyway I'm going grocery shopping today,you wanna come with?"Lorena asked."Yeah just let me get ready."He said."Yeah sure."She said looking at his chest and abs as he got up."He came back and said,"Today I'm all yours."Bart said was all hers.


End file.
